Always and Forever
by valeforwings
Summary: Small drabbles of Seijuurou and Makoto, living their lives together in their happy apartment in Kyoto. (sequel to Always)
1. Chapter 1

_"Always and Forever"_

_Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_

_Pairing: Seijuurou Mikoshiba/Makoto Tachibana_

_Summary: Small drabbles of Seijuurou and Makoto, living their lives together in their happy apartment in Kyoto. (sequel to Always)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters!_

* * *

_One_

It was perfect in the Mikoshiba-Tachibana Kyoto apartment.

Once the two had settled in with the basics they had (minimal furniture being a table, couch, and a few chairs, a large enough bed for the two of them being the biggest splurge purchase along with a new comforter set and pillows, a small set of silverware and dishes, a desk to share, etc), they were more than lucky when their parents had helped them out with making sure that they were on their way and could live comfortably and happily on their own. Especially with having to still attend classes and balance other things at the same time.

Seijuurou was glad that in the first place he did ask Makoto to help him scout out apartments. He didn't want to be the one to choose possibly the wrong place, and especially if it was his new living quarters outside of a dorm room for once, he wanted it to be perfect, and he also wanted Makoto to like it as well even before the brunette had announced his entry into Kyoto and attendance. It wasn't too big, not too small, it was just right for the two to comfortably live together and happily. They had made what they could with the space, opting out to paint the walls until the weather heated up so that they wouldn't be trapped in a small space with paint fumes wafting around, and placed picture frames and knick nacks around to remind them of their friends, family, and the good times throughout their lives. It really came together after the first two weeks of living there, in _their _place, the togetherness and closeness that they had always wanted and albeit scary step to some, but Seijuurou enjoyed it and so did Makoto. They had made it theirs, as Seijuurou _and _Makoto's, and it was uplifting to think about the developing domestic life.

"It's really starting to come together, isn't it?" Makoto had said once they had gotten rid of the last box that contained some decorational knick knacks for the living room, smile wide on his face.

"It feels like...home, doesn't it?" Seijuurou had slid his arm around Makoto's waist, admiring what was theirs. "It may not be Iwatobi or otherwise, but."

Makoto smiled at the redhead beside him. "I still love it regardless. Like how I love you."

Not wanting to rely solely on money from his parents at the time, and with discussing it with Seijuurou first, Makoto had wanted to take on a part time job. At first Seijuurou was concerned because he didn't want Makoto to wear himself out, so they looked at his class schedule first, and knowing the determination that he had and with a smile and kiss, told Makoto that it would be fine. One agonizing job search that was limited to places near campus and the apartment later, Makoto landed a job at a small florist shop ten minutes away from the apartment, and Seijuurou was estatic that he was successful in findinng something that seemed really pleasant and would have a calming atmosphere for the brunette. But nothing beat Makoto's happiness when Seijuurou got the call from one of his professors that he had landed the internship and his schedule would be changing to accomodate his classes and traveling to the office (thankfully close) he was assigned to once a week. With classes, respective after school jobs, internships, and swimming made things tough, especially on first-year Makoto, but they made things work with their respective schedules.

"Marketing, Mako! It's perfect." Seijuurou was beaming, glowing almost, unable to contain his excitement as he showered Makoto with kisses and crushing hugs. "So perfect!"

"You're going to do amazing, I know you will! Now c'mon, we need to go celebrate! My treat." Makoto tugged Seijuurou upwards, and laughed at his protesting whine of leaving their comfortable spot on the couch. "Dinner and a movie in then, I assume?"

"That, and then I'm going to love you _extra _hard tonight." A golden eye winked, and then he laughed once Makoto's face turned pink.

Having to assign chores wasn't an issue, thankfully. The couple knew what had to be done to have a happy, clean home, and didn't step around it when moving in after the first week. When dishes had to be done, they were done. When things had to be picked up, they were picked up. No yelling, no arguing, no bribes to make the other person do them, not even being tired stopped either boy from doing things around the house. Laundry was switched off every week in a pleasant cycle, and were content with how things were handled. The only deal that was made between the two was if either one had their hands full with an essay or otherwise, the person who ended up doing most of the cleaning would earn their favorite meal and a special massage.

And then there was Tama.

The two had to fight to convince the landlord that Tama wasn't a burden, would be a pleasure to the other tenants and they would definitely keep track of her. It was the worried thought that since Haruka wouldn't be home that she and the other strays would be alone that made Makoto panic in the first place. His parents said that they would take care of her and the rest of the pack since after all they were right down the street and wouldn't run off because they were familiar with the Tachibanas. At first Makoto said that it was fine, but as time went on, and she wasn't only _his_ cat, but also Seijuurou's, the guilt of leaving her behind ate at him never before. She wasn't just a stray. She was special to the couple, and so brought on the conversation of getting her fixed once they got enough spare money (just in case), and her staying with them in the new apartment. After an hour of reasonable thinking, Makoto and Seijuurou agreed that it was worth fighting for, and went to talk to their landlord immediately to see what could be done. Followed by another hour of talking it out and pleading he was worn down as well, and the two were more than estatic and greatful to be able to have their feline companion with them.

"Should we...get a litter box, then? She is fixed, so if we let her out would it be a problem?" Seijuurou was weighing down their options. "I mean, it's not like the outside is an issue, here."

"Yeah, but...new place and all..." Makoto frowned.

"She didn't have any issues from the train station to Haru's now, did she?" Seijuurou picked up their cat, pushing her wet pink nose to Makoto's and pretended to be Tama. "_I'll be fine, MakoMako! I'll be safe outside and then come in and cuddle you and Shiba lots_!"

Even when things got rough, Makoto having a long day with work and classes, and Seijuurou stressing out over his internship and classes and then swimming mixed in, at the end of it all, returning to their apartment to see each other, to be together, made the stress all worth it. From waking up together, to walking to classes together, to eating together, to be able to do more things together than before, and then to go to sleep together, their daily routines became the best part of their lives.

Because they were side by side and happy, and that's all they ever wanted.

* * *

_Author's note: I MISSED THESE TWO SO IN ALWAYS SO MUCH I JUST...I DO. But yes! Just small domestic drabbles about these two cuties living together! uwu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

* * *

Makoto knew that sometimes, Seijuurou would act on things without thinking them through first.

A constant reminder of that was the painting in their living room. According to what Seijuurou told him, he had a classmate who was also an art student, and she needed to get rid of some of her old canvases to make some more space in her own apartment and make some extra money. Which made Seijuurou's kindness kick in, and he bought one of the random paintings, resulting in an...interesting color pallet above their couch. But it was Seijuurou, and Makoto loved him to the moon and back.

Sometimes Makoto didn't mind. There would be times where the redhead was on cooking duty and he would try new things and flavors, which most of the time would result in very delicious meals and others (thankfully not as occuring) would have both complaining about stomachaches. Seijuurou was daring and spontaneous, and that wasn't bad. It was the half that Makoto didn't have, and his golden eyed boyfriend filled that spot nicely.

Until one evening, of course.

Makoto tapped his pencil against his history textbook, biting his lip and trying to get enough research done to complete his paper that he wanted to get done early with a slumbering white cat curled up next to him on the couch. Seijuurou had been out doing something for the swim team and Makoto would have went along, but went home instead to finish his paper. He had been gone awhile, which made Makoto worry and want to call the redhead to see if he was alright and coming home soon, but Seijuurou was practically an adult, and could manage...right?

A sigh of relief escaped Makoto's lips as he heard the door open and Seijuurou stepped inside, Tama's head raising to also look at the redhead, but raised an eyebrow when seeing the box in his hands, and then the grin on his face.

"Uh...Sei?" Makoto put down his pencil and leaned back against the couch, staring at his boyfriend.

"I know, I'm sorry I took so long, but it's worth it, I swear!" Seijuurou placed the box on the coffee table away from the stack of textbooks and the large paper bag on the floor, and Makoto could swear that the redhead was bouncing on his heels. "Could you close your eyes for like...five seconds? Fifteen?"

Makoto sighed again and smiled, muttering an okay before closing his eyes. The sound of the lid being taken off the box reached his ears, followed by some rummaging, soft whispers from Seijuurou, and...giggling? There was another sound that was unrecognizeable to Makoto, and it made the brunette slightly worried that his boyfriend brought something home that he shouldn't have.

"Okay, you can open them!"

As soon as Makoto opened his eyes, he was met with the tiniest white hamster cradled in Seijuurou's large hands. Makoto couldn't hold back the sound of cute approval in his throat from the small hamster and the look of pure joy and happiness on Seijuurou's face and even Tama had gotten up ontp Makoto's lap to sniff back at the foreign creature to her. The oldest sat himself down next to Makoto, holding his hands out to the brunette so that he could pet the tiny creature and once Makoto touched the soft fur and looked at the tiny sniffling nose and black eyes, Makoto was sold into loving her forever.

_But..._

"Seijuurou..." Makoto frowned, letting the hamster sniff at his finger. "You...know we can't keep her, right? We had to fight for Tama."

"Ah, but that's where rules come in handy, my dear." The redhead lifted his cupped hands so that the twitching nose could 'boop' Makoto's. "There ain't no rules about hamsters as pets here. Cats, yeah. Dogs, yeah, if they're well-kept and don't cause a ruckus. But hamsters? Nothin'."

"What if we get in trouble? I don't want to have to give her away..."

Seijuurou set the hamster back in the shoebox, taking Makoto's hands in his to stare into green eyes that made his heart melt. "Makoto. If anything happens, I'll take full blame for it. I figured, that if you're out doing things, or if I am, and we're lonely here, then now we have cute little Riko to keep us company along with TamTama."

Makoto laughed when he saw the white cat sniff inside the box. "Tama's going to get jealous because of this attention stealer..."

"Of a rodent? I think you could be right..." Seijurou nuzzled his nose against Makoto's, making the brunette's smile widen with his own. "But it'll be fine. Everything'll be fine."

"But can we even afford food for her?"

"Of course we can. I thought of everything, babe. No need to worry." Seijuurou sighed, and his cheeks got pink with embarassment. "It's not like...that." And nudged his head toward the wall behind them. "It's getting late, we should really set up her new home and get her settled in so we can get some sleep."

Nodding, Makoto watched as Seijuurou lifted the cage setup from the paper bag and smiled.

* * *

"She really is cute."

Makoto and Seijuurou were in their bed after their before-bedtime routine of showers and teeth brushing, making sure that Riko would be safe if Tama got curious and now comfortably relaxing before drifting off to sleep. Seijuurou had his arm around Makoto, twirling a strand of brown hair on his finger and smiling down at his boyfriend.

"You think so?"

"Sei, we watched her stuff her cheeks with seeds for almost a half hour."

Laughing, Seijuurou pulled Makoto to his chest so he could kiss the top of his head. "Yeah, we did. And I checked and we have a bit of spare money left and I know your schedule, do you want to go get some more things for her and then a few treats for Tama?"

Makoto kissed Seijuurou's cheek and relaxed against his boyfriend. "Of course. Anything for our little family."

"Family..." Seijuurou sighed happily, fingers trailing down Makoto's spine.

"But...Sei? Have you ever noticed that both of our pets are white?"

* * *

_Author's note: the main inspiration for this was talking to my senpai about hamsters and then the thought of a small little one in Seijuurou's big hands and from that moment I was sold because there is literally nothing cuter than that and to this day it is still one of my favorite things uwu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

* * *

"I'm home!"

Makoto smiled when he closed the door of the apartment, Tama's bell from her collar jingling with her movement and brushing against his legs as an immediate greeting. He had just gotten off from his part time job and it was nice to be back in his home where Seijuurou and his pets were, and was looking forward to sitting himself down on the couch with his boyfriend and to relax and to think of things other than school for a bit. Taking off his coat and hanging it on the small hook next to Seijuurou's, he looked up to see the redhead in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, Makoto slid off his shoes and made his way to lean against the counter. He noticed that the open cookbook was turned to a bookmarked recipe, a new chicken dish that he had recalled the oldest saying he wanted to try one day, and Makoto outstretched his arm to poke Seijuurou in the stomach, making the redhead yelp and look down at his smirking boyfriend.

"Well hello there to you, too." Seijuurou leaned down to peck Makoto's lips. "Good day at work?"

The brunette sighed and met Seijuurou's golden eyes for a moment. "Ah, it was just a slow day. All I did was prep for some arrangements, nothing too special or amazing. Kinda just like any other day."

Seijuurou hummed, turning to the fridge to get the vegetables that needed to be cut. "But hey, at least do you feel better about your upcoming project? No more stressing out?"

A smile spread on Makoto's lips. "Yeah. Definitely have a better idea about it now."

"Do you want to help me with dinner, babe?"

Nodding, Makoto walked around the counter to stand beside Seijuurou and in front of the cutting board, picking up the knife and took the carrot that was handed to him to beging cutting it for Seijuurou. He was about to make the first chop when Seijuurou shouted, putting a hand on Makoto's wrist to look at his hands and in surprise made Makoto drop the knife with a clatter.

"What the hell happened to your hands?!"

Makoto's face reddened as Seijuurou looked over his lazily-bandaged fingers. "I-I had to work with roses today..."

A sigh slipped through Seijuurou's lips and he looked at the brunette with a frown. "Mako...this always happens, doesn't it? Now go sit on the couch, and I'll be right there."

Doing what he was told, Makoto exited the kitchen and sat on the couch as Seijuurou went to the bathroom where they had their first aid kit, Seijuurou soon coming back out with it in his hands. Makoto knew the drill by now and took off the bandages he put on before so that Seijuurou could do it properly into the small waste bin that they had put under the coffee table for scraps of paper during study and homework sessions.

"You need to be more careful, alright?" The redhead sighed as he sat down next to Makoto, opening the kit to get out the new bandages to put over Makoto's injuries. "You _did _wash your hands before you put on those bandaids, right?"

"I did, of course." Makoto watched as Seijuurou took a bandaid and pressed it to his finger carefully, trying not to push down on the sensitive punctures to cause the brunette any discomfort. "Thorns always give me trouble...you think you're done with cutting them all off and there's several more just waiting for you."

The oldest let out a snort as he pressed the first bandaged finger to his lips, giving it a 'get better' kiss, just like he always had when Makoto came home with pricked and injured fingers. "It's always the roses...remember when you first started out there?"

Makoto frowned as his face reddened, recalling what had happened. "When I grabbed one that hadn't been trimmed?"

"Your boss was pretty impressed that you stayed so calm about it as he pulled thorns out of your palm and cleaned up the blood _and_ you stayed even though you were white as a sheet and refused to call me to walk you home." Seijuurou kissed Makoto's wrist and laughed. "You gonna be okay?"

"Of course I am. Now that _you_ fixed me up." Green eyes brightened and Makoto sat himself closer to Seijuurou on the couch, lacing their fingers together as he leaned forward to kiss the redhead, sighing happily as he seemed to melt at the touch. A single kiss turned into two, then three, then several and Makoto couldn't help but sigh happily as Seijuurou showed his affection but whined once he had broken away with a snicker. "What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear or even feel your stomach growling!" Seijuurou poked Makoto's chest. "C'mon, you said you'd help me with dinner. Maybe once we feed ourselves and our little family we can continue this, yeah?"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh when Seijuurou pulled him up from the couch, leading him back to the kitchen and stood him back in front of the cutting board. He smiled as he saw Seijuurou out of the corner of his eye as he began to slowly shop the carrot into small bits, bent over with a newly opened can of cat food for Tama and praising the white feline with cute names in what Makoto had called Seijuurou's 'baby voice'. His cutting stopped once he felt too-familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist, and a warm kiss pressed against the back of his neck, easing into the touch.

"One of these days I'm going to joke about a cat mauling my hands or something and see if you believe it." Makoto teased.

Seijuurou scoffed and nipped Makoto's neck playfully. "Then I wouldn't believe you at all, because the dead giveaway is a cat wanting to hurt you."

"There has been some mean strays in the past!" Makoto slapped Seijuurou's hand away as the redhead tried to steal a bit of carrot from the cutting board. "My mom thought I was going to get rabies at some point..."

"Well that _is_ a big concern...but now all you have to deal with are thorns and not little claws and teeth that are like thorns, got it?" He flicked Makoto's nose and a wide grin spread on his face. "Just shout, and I'll come running to fix you up."

"Promise? They are pretty tricky..."

"Promise." And Seijuurou closed the cap between them.

* * *

_Author's note: florist Makoto will be the death of me I swear. Now florist Sei? Double death._


	4. Chapter 4

Seijuurou did plenty of things to make Makoto happy. From their daily routines, to changing up those routines ever so slightly with a surprise date or just to try something different, as long as Makoto was happy, he was definitely happy. Even though Makoto would comment on how he was being spoiled and Seijuurou deserved the same caring treatment, the redhead would scoff and say that Makoto's happiness was like his own.

One evening after his shift Makoto came in and shut the apartment door behind him, with a rose in his hand. Seijuurou was on the couch, watching Riko roll around in her hamster ball around the living room as he glanced at the tv every few seconds. Hearing the shuffling coming from the front door as Makoto took off his coat and shoes, Seijuurou smiled, patting the cushion next to him and with an 'oof', Makoto sat himself down next to his boyfriend and rested his head on his chest.

"Long day?" Seijuurou's question got a nod and a sigh in response. Golden eyes trailed down to see the flower still loosely held in Makoto's hand and raised an eyebrow, not being able to contain the smile spreading on his face. "A rose, for me?"

"You can have it, if you want." Makoto sighed again. "My boss said that someone called in and just bought only one rose, for me."

"Does MakoMako have a secret admirer, then?" Seijuurou teased, fingers running through brown hair. "Should I be jealous? Did they leave a message?"

Makoto shook his head, feeling the softness of the yellow petals. "No, nothing at all."

"Weird, usually there's some kind of sappy message with it." The oldest shrugged. "Something like, '_your eyes are as green as the leaves on this rose, and you smell just as nice_', like that."

"Please don't drop out of school and make that your living." Makoto placed a hand over his mouth to contain his bubbling laughter and Seijuurou scoffed.

"Hey, I think I'd at least make it in the greeting card business! What's wrong with my pitches for greeting cards?" The redhead cleared his throat and caressed Makoto's cheek, trying to adjust Makoto's head so that he could look into watering green eyes. "'_Your laugh is like the morning birds that always wake us up too early_'-"

"H-Hey!"

"'_Your lips are like soft marshmallows that I could eat all the time without making myself sick_'-" He nudged the hand that was covering Makoto's mouth away, bringing his face in closer to peck the brunette's lips which silenced the giggling only for a quick moment. "Should I stop?"

Nodding quickly and trying to calm down, Makoto took a deep breath to contain his laughter fit. "Do I still sound like a bird to you?"

"Well, maybe a loud one-" Seijuurou yelped when Makoto punched his shoulder. "A _cute_, loud one?"

"Nice save, Mikoshiba."

Seijuurou rolled his eyes with a smile, nuzzling Makoto's cheek and trying to push him off the couch. "C'mon. We still gotta make dinner because you must be starving by now, and then get some of our homework done."

* * *

A day later, Makoto came home with another rose between his fingers, it being bright pink.

And this time, it had a note.

"_'If I could, I would buy out the entire store for you, my sweet_'." Seijuurou read aloud, blinking several times to make sure he was reading the correct words. "Uh."

Makoto was standing at his side, biting his lip and feeling his cheeks heat up. Seijuurou, I-"

"This person has some serious guts, I'll give 'em that." Seijuurou exhaled through his nose.

"Sei-" Makoto reached out to touch Seijuurou's arm to give a comforting squeeze. "Are you okay...?"

"Of course I'm okay, why would you ask that?" He frowned at the brunette's question.

"Because you...kinda seem like you want to go out and hunt this person down." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Which well, is flattering?"

The oldest shrugged, putting the note on the countertop. "Nah. It's fine. I mean, we don't even know who this person _is_."

And every day, without fail, Makoto would come home with another flower, sometimes multiple, with a note and a small bag of chocolates. Days turned into weeks, and by the end of the first month of Makoto recieving a flower at the end of his shift from a certain 'secret admirer', he was about to go insane.

"I-It's a nice gesture and all!" Makoto rubbed at his temples. "But I have _you_! I'll just get there earlier because my boss says that the person always calls sometime during the late afternoon to end this once and for all."

"But how do they know when you're working, though? That's the crazy part." Seijuurou twirled the newest rose between his fingers.

"Maybe they ask when they place the order, or just do it in advance? _Sei_!" The brunette rested his head against Seijuurou's back and groaned. "What if I have a...stalker or something? It could be anybody! Kyoto is way bigger than Iwatobi..."

Seijuurou sighed. "If you're that worried about it, would you like me to walk you to and from your classes, and the same with work?"

"I don't understand how you're so calm about this!"

"Someone has to be." Seijuurou nudged Makoto's chest with his elbow. "Hey, I forgot I had to call one of my classmates about something. How about you decide what you want for dinner and I'll call him really fast?"

"Fine, fine..."

Makoto let Seijuurou get up and rummaged through the cupboards as Seijuurou walked to their bedroom, pulling his phone from his pocket and going to his call log, finding a familiar number and pressing the green call button. He put it against his hear, listening to the rings and waited.

"Hello, Hoshi? It's Seijuurou." The redhead kept his voice down, his back turned to the door and had high hopes that Makoto was struggling with what he wanted to have for dinner.

_"Ah, Mikoshiba! I was wondering when you'd call again since we changed our little...agreement."_

"Is Makoto still...well, clueless, to say the least?"

_"Hard to say. You know how he's been feeling about this since it's a constant reoccurance."_

"Yeah, to be honest we just talked about this. Alright, so I was thinking, that for the next week, maybe colored daisies? I'd say specifically orange and green, but that'd give it away. I think he's getting tired of roses."

_"I think he's just getting tired of flowers." _Hoshi laughed. "_But, you love the kid. So I'll see what I can do."_

"You really think he's getting tired of them?" Seijuurou frowned and let out a sigh. "I mean, it's not like he's getting a lot of them at once, but...I guess he could be..."

_"Maybe if he knew they were from you it'd be a different story. But as far as he knows, it's from some stranger. Do you ever plan on telling him?"_

"Not sure about that yet." Seijuurou paused when he heard footsteps. "Hoshi, I think that's him, remember, daisies! Colored!"

_"Still on board with the notes?"_

"Notes yes! I'll call you back tomorrow alright?"

_"Alright, Mikoshiba. My lips are once again sealed."_

Seijuurou quickly hung up, tossing his phone on the bed and turned to be met with Makoto standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and his arms crossed.

"Uh...hi?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"A classmate, I told you-" Seijuurou's hands went to rub at his jeans and he bit the inside of his cheek, and green eyes seemed to follow his movements.

"Seijuurou."

* * *

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BEEN YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"_

Seijuurou gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Are...you mad?"

"It was _you_! For a _month_! And you didn't want to say _anything_?!" Makoto ran a hand through his hair and let it fall back in his face. "No wonder you acted so calm about this whole freaking thing!"

"Babe, just let me explain-" The redhead grabbed Makoto's hand to pull him down to sit next to him on the bed. Seijuurou wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist, fingers rubbing into his side.

"Sei, how much did everything _cost _you?"

"Not a lot, but still worth it?" Seijuurou smiled at Makoto, bringing his head close to peck the swimmer's cheek. "A single flower isn't nearly as much as a giant boquet, but I would gladly get you the later even if it meant me being flat out broke all the time. Plus, your boss is a really nice guy!"

Makoto pressed his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, whining against the fabric. "Seijuurou..."

"I did it because I love you, Makoto. It really did suck having to keep that big secret that entire time, but it made you happy at least...the first few times?" Seijuurou felt Makoto nod. "See, your boss thought that too, that if you knew it was me, you'd feel better about getting them."

"...They _were_ pretty..." Makoto mumbled. "But no more flower orders, okay? Please?"

Seijuurou sighed and ruffled Makoto's hair. "Okay, okay. No more flowers. Just for you."

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Seijuurou had kept his promise of no more flowers to be ordered for Makoto.

That is, until Seijuurou had gotten word from one of Makoto's friends that he passed the test that he had been stressing out about. Even though the brunette didn't have to work that day, he had gotten a call from his boss to come by the shop for something, which happened to be a bundle of sunflowers that sure enough, were from Seijuurou according to the note attached. With a smile and a shake of his head Makoto made his way home, unlocking the apartment door with ease and greeted Tama at his feet as he took off his shoes, hung his coat on the hook and placed the bundle of flowers on the small table.

"Sei? You here?" He peered down the hall to the half-open bedroom door and walked forward. "Seijuurou?"

Makoto put his hand on the wood, pushing the door open more and felt his cheeks warm up, seeing Seijuurou on their bed with rose petals scattered everywhere, the redhead only dressed in his boxers, and a wide grin on his face. He leaned in the doorway, eyes scanning his boyfriends body and crossed his arms.

"Sunflowers? I thought you said you wouldn't get any more." He nodded towards the red petals. "And roses, too?"

"We didn't agree on stopping when it came to very good reasons to get flowers. So, birthdays, good happenings, dates, and anniversaries still count?" Seijuurou winked at Makoto, hand smoothing out the sheets next to him. "C'mon, you passed your test, and that was definitely something that needed flowers."

"Alright, alright. Just...let me go put them in a vase really quick." He turned to leave the bedroom and Seijuurou called out behind him.

"When you come back your better be as naked as I am, babe!"


End file.
